


Paradise

by Alianorah



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear of Death, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Long, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Burn, Smoking, They said it's long so I'm warning you: it's LONG!, silly jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alianorah/pseuds/Alianorah
Summary: This is the story of Alice, an Edgerunner with no past. I wanted to tell something about her and the people she meets on her path, in a world where so many things happen and time passes so fast that it is hard to keep up with everything. Having no memory and trying to recover it while she struggles for her life… it's scary. Yet, positives things can also be found. Alice is lucky enough to meet friends along her journey. Among them all, one man in particular will change her life and will help her with gaining a different perspective about life.That man is Mitch, from the Bright family of the Aldecaldos.Fanfic dedicated to all those who believe in love, in friendship, have a strong preference for extreme pining ... and to all those who love the Aldecaldos and Mitch, of course, because he is a wonderful character.Maybe not many people will read this, but for me it is a great personal satisfaction. If even ONE PERSON wants to read the story till the end and will appreciate what I wrote, I will be immensely happy ♡[ENGLISH - translated - VERSION]
Relationships: Mitch Anderson/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I love this site and I love reading English fanfictions. The problem is that Italian is my first language… I’m not that good in English, certainly not so good to express everything with the same capability. I tried to translate this from Italian and I did my best!  
> I hope there are no mistakes but if you notice something “weird” or nonsenses, please let me know! I’ll be happy to fix it and improve my writing skills.  
> This story contains a lot of feelings and the burn is…sloooooow. You be warned: if you want to see some real ‘action’ between the main characters, just wait for chapter 7 and 8 XD.  
> Total chapters: 10 + 4 content fillers chapters and the Epilogue. So I believe the real total is 15, but I’m not so good with math, I guess XD.
> 
> I dedicate this to my WaifuUNDSoulMate, Moony B. for without her support and hype I'd have never been able to finish the whole story. And also to the sweetest Vilian, on Twitter, because she gave me the final courage to translate the story in English and make this first post.
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by and…enjoy the reading of the first chapter! I put my heart into this :D Please, be kind! ♡
> 
> Apart from real songs and artists (other than the elements present in the game Cyberpunk 2077), any reference or resemblance to real people, living or dead, is purely coincidental.  
> Song that inspired this first chapter: Tiffany - I Think We're Alone Now

_I think we're alone now,_ _  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

The wind continues to blow against the tent, undaunted for a couple of hours. At least sandstorms shouldn't be expected (or that's what they told on the News), so the small shelter made of polyester and fiberglass, strictly second-hand material, has an excellent chance of holding up.

The last night gust makes the frame swing, forcefully. The occupants of the tent, however, don't seem to care at all. They don't even notice because they have something else to do.

_Anf ... anf ..._

The sound of that desert wind does not seem to enter into the small refuge, where the only things that echo are their breaths. Or their moans. After a long day spent avoiding troubles, managing once again to escape a difficult situation by the skin of their teeth, they definitely need to blow off some steam. There has been a lot of ‘tension’ between these two in the last few weeks. Now they have finally stopped throwing fleeting glances, accidentally meeting each other at the camp, casually touching each other’s hand while pretending to need the same tool at the exact same time, mutually smiling and doing it longer than everyone else around them has ever done.  
In short, they have moved on to facts.  
In this moment there are no desert nor Aldecaldos, especially not Night City with all of its delirium or fixers with their pressing demands. There are no more fears of a dark past or the paranoia dictated by uncertainty. There are no more enemies, friends, family and companions. There are no other obligations or duties. No more problems and no more distractions! 

It’s just them now: a man and a woman who abandon themselves to a pure and simple desire. They touch, explore and seek each other with growing greed. He strokes her gently, slowly moving his cybernetic arm, the left one, for the fear of being too harsh. He treats her with extreme regard and a sweetness that (he doesn't know yet, of course) the woman has never experienced before. With each thrust, she clings more and more, squeezing her legs around his pelvis. She pulls him into her arms and embrace, as if she is afraid the man will move away from that position. For she won’t let him do that.  
The rate of their breathing intensifies, again and again, until it stops altogether. In the end, all they can hear is the beating of their hearts.  
The woman puts a hand on the sweaty face of her partner, stopping a drop of sweat on his forehead with her fingers before it reaches the eyebrow. The fingertip then follows the curve of the temple, touches the marks of the facial cyberware and descends to the scar that starts from the cheekbone and continues toward the jaw.

"Mitch ..."

She utters his name as if it were for the first time, as if she just realized that the man really is in that place, in front of her. In response he smiles back, taking her hand and looking at her with a kind look of his. The old camp lantern, which barely illuminates the inside of the tent, does not do justice to the blue of those eyes that she stared at so many times until she memorized the nuance they have under any type of light. Had they also been green or brown, it wouldn't have mattered because those are the kind of eyes that one could hardly forget.

The woman has forgotten too many things, despite herself. She is sure, however, that this detail shall never be erased, for she has never seen so much kindness and warmth in a man's gaze. And she never will either.

"Are you alright, babe?"  
"Do you really need to ask?" she answers laughing, still a little breathless "Wasn't that obvious?"  
"Oh, I'd rather be sure."  
"It was ..." she interrupts, trying to find the right words to properly describe what she feels without being too obvious. Eventually she gives up and says: "Perfect."  
"Why are you saying 'was'? You think I'm done already?"

They glance at each other and giggle before approaching again and starting to kiss. Their breath grows in intensity once again as their touch becomes mutually firmer. More and more. More and mo -

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Alice opens her eyes wide, shocked by that scream, sitting down without finding any obstacle.

**ARE YOU READY TO BREAK SOME SKULLS ??? YEAAAH ??? U-UH! THEN LET'S THE ROCK BEEEEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!**

"Fuck!”

After a first moment of disorientation, Alice puts herself together and tries to turn off the alarm of her Agent, cursing several times and also cursing herself for choosing such a way to wake up. It is 9 o’ clock already.  
She looks around and observes the zipper of the tent, noting with pleasure how it has held up once again. The wind has finally stopped and there was no sandstorm, just as the News announced.  
There is only one detail that is completely different from the night she thought she had spent. She is alone.  
Pushing aside the blanket in which she had wrapped herself, she realizes how, in all probability, she has clung to the fabric with all her strength, coming to completely crease it. The dream she just had is slowly starting to fade but some details are still vivid in her mind and the effects of those thoughts are evident on her body.  
Alice lowers her head noticing the shape of her nipples that stand out proud and determined from beneath the tank top, as they want to pierce it. She kicks off the blanket, annoyed, while rubbing her thighs together, enjoying the intense heat she is still feeling between her legs.  
She had never dreamed of Mitch before and certainly never thought she could do it that way, but the nocturnal pleasure experienced in his company was galvanizing, that's for sure. The aftermath of arousal that still remains in her body and prevents Alice from actively concentrating on the waking up process.  
Almost unconsciously, her hand retraces the curve of the breast, trying to emulate the delicate touch of the man during the dream. The hand goes down again and the fingers come to touch the clitoris from above the thin fabric of the underwear. An intense shiver shakes her body so she bites her lip and immediately realizes that she needs to finish somehow or she won't be able to face the day with the right clarity. Thus, her very own fingers anticipate the decision Alice already knows she has made and eagerly reach the hottest part of the body. She is surprised to find the spot so wet and continues to touch herself and moan, thinking back to what the Aldecaldos’ veteran made her feel during the night. She needs more, but for the moment this must be enough for gaining a bit of satisfaction. Alice tries to pursue the pleasure as best she can and almost reaches it, but the Agent starts ringing again.

"Shit, c’mon..."

Alice doesn't move and waits, hand still in her panties, hoping that whoever is on the other side gets bored and hangs up soon. Shortly after the ringtone stops and then starts again, undeterred, when the second call arrives. Then a third.  
“ _Man, they're persistent.”_ sighing, she removes the hand from her underwear and hastily wipes the fingers on the blanket before picking up the device and looking at the name on the screen: ED. The smiling photo of her business partner, all tanned, with blonde hair also bleached and pulled back, wearing those embarrassing sunglasses, even, extorts her a grunt of disappointment.

"... 'Morning Ed."  
"Hey Ace! I finally reach you. I've been trying to call you for two days. I’m not bothering you, am I? What you up to?"  
"If you really want to know, I was trying to masturbate." she replies with very little enthusiasm. 

The fact that she does not start the video call, as Alice usually does, would be enough to confirm the statement, though.

"Ha-ha! Always witty, choom!" the colleague doesn't seem to take her seriously "Look, they’ve finally said when they’re gonna give us the eddies from last mission."  
"You could’ve sent me an email for that, y’know. I’d have read it, I swear. And then again it was clear enough: three days. Is that why you’re harassing me since yesterday?"  
"No look, besides that, I'm actually calling you ‘cause Norah wants to see us again. She’s got another gig for us and we need your ICE-breaking skill to keep me from messing around. Militech systems, see? Plus... I always enjoy working with you. If you're okay with goin’ halfsies again... well, you’re in? "  
"Militech again, huh? Just hoping she’ll pay us this time."  
"That she will, no worries choom. C’mon, please, it's a job for two or no deal. Or worse, I have to try and strike with _Rat Face_ ."  
"Ok."  
"How long does it take you to get to Kendal Park?"  
"Mmmh ... I'm close to Laguna Bend so not much, I guess? Rancho Coronado is ‘a spit’ from here. Give me half an hour to recover and I’ll see you. I'll call you when I'm in the area."  
"Awesome, thanks! See ya later, choom!" a short pause follows "Hey ... Listen, were you really mastur-"

Without letting him finish, Alice drops the call and throws the Agent away. Nothing remains of the nocturnal pleasure and the moment to conclude is irremediably ruined. It will be a frustrating day, she already knows it.  
Huffing and puffing, she manages to get up and dressed, putting away her stuff and preparing the bundle for the trip. While packing the tent she has the opportunity to observe it carefully: it is a bit worn out, true, but very resistant. It surely is a very small travel tent. Did it seem bigger in her dream or was it just an impression?  
A few minutes later Alice has already loaded the bike and she is ready to go. Getting back onto the saddle of her Arch and adjusting the sunglasses, she glances over to the Badlands.  
Boy, she hates the desert!  
She cannot stand the excessive heat, the sand, the constant wind, the blinding sun. And she cannot bear all those animals and insects that crawl and always slip into her boots. But Alice also has to admit that there are some breathtaking sunsets and starry skies out there that could make everybody’s eyes widen in wonder. There is also the Bright family of the Aldecaldos clan, camped somewhere: that nice group of Nomads with whom she discovered she had more things in common than expected, where she has always been welcomed (well, not really by everyone) and has spent several nights drinking beer in front of a nice bonfire, listening to absurd stories and group songs, sung with combination of a half-out-of-tune guitar.  
Feeling part of such a big family is still an alien concept for her. Well, not that it could be said that she really is part of that group; no matter how nice they are to her, she is still a stranger. Mostly a guest. Saul Bright, the head of that family, with his incessant stern and suspicious frown, will never welcome her with open arms and an invitation to join the crew officially. She knows that.  
“ _Perhaps it's for the best_. " she thinks, trying to convince herself once again. Maybe Alice might have better luck with another family of the same clan, but that is not the point. In the long run she would probably end up suffocating under the weight of duties and responsibilities towards everyone. Still, the thought of having an entire group covering her back regardless of everything, has always been an extremely comforting though. It must be nice taking care of someone and being looked after in return. Sure, there always is her choom Eddie, but that is not quite the same thing.  
  
Maybe Alice’s path and that of her friends among the Aldecaldos will cross again soon. At some point she shall meet with Carol, Scorpion, Panam, Teddy, Cassidy and Bobby. Mitch too, of course.  
Who knows, she finds herself thinking, when and how they will see each other again. This, however, must not become one of her usual heavy thoughts. After all, Alice believes in destiny and something tells her that sooner or later they will all meet again. With this comforting thought, which makes her smile, she finally turns on the engine and gives the throttle, speeding towards Night City.


End file.
